


A Bond

by MiserableRu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Almost forget that one, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Both being adorable during sex (?), Bottom Leo, But only implied, Does that exist?, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mentioned of unwilling intercourse in past, Should I tag every nasty thing they do?, fluffy sex, i dunno, maybe a bit ooc, we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: Theoretically, he knows how a bonding process works...





	A Bond

**Author's Note:**

> You have break time, why don't you continue your story?
> 
> NO I want to write porn. Without plot.
> 
> *Spends a week to write angsty porn with plot in phone and couldn't edit it

Bonding is a scary process if you’ve never bonded before. And it sounds even scarier when you think of it merely as a natural process where an alpha and an omega (or beta and alpha or whichever pairing you’d prefer) become one to create offspring. It’s a survival instinct in which they don’t particularly care if the receiver is willing or not. It’s human’s will to live. A process out of necessities rather than love.

Since he has always been a pragmatic individual, he understands the simple need to bond merely to survive the world. 

Then again, that was before someone theorized about true mate. 

And also before he has a true mate of his own.

When he came out as an omega, true mate sounded like a distant hope. Unreachable and impossible, something so inefficient that he dismissed this hope before it got too big. He is not delusional, that’s what he thought and what he held as his principle.

But then, he hasn’t met his true mate.

His father forced him to deal with his heat by giving him alphas from all over the castle. He thought that suppressants shouldn’t be needed if he’s able to find release through alpha hands. Quicker and efficient, he’d say before dismissing him to his chamber where his ‘alpha’ would be waiting.

There are always more than one alpha in the room, probably a reassurance so he wouldn’t be able to escape. 

A watcher would be there to keep an eye on their boundary. Usually it’s one of his retainers or a neutral beta, observing though unseen by everyone in the room. They’re there to warn the alpha, just a soft, none commanding warning before they set out to call a certain alpha. 

Once, an alpha tried to knot him, insisted on doing it until he’s gasping and choking on his own bile. They had ignored his retainer’s growl of warning and continued forth, insisted to breed this royal omega.

His brother killed him right there on top of him. Didn’t even give him a chance to speak a word or redeem himself, just straight up pierced his chest with a steel sword. His big brother picked his shivering body up afterward, covered him with a blanket and took him to the healer. He apologized shakily for being helpless and his brother apologized for not being able to save him before that wretched being can do anything.

“Hey, Leo...” 

He flinches and pretends to smile as he turns to meet his eyes. He puffs his cheeks, a pout tugs at his lips, “...you’re not even listening, are you?” he sighs, exasperated. There’s no excuse he can muster so he simply shrugs. 

“I want you to give me the schedule of your heat” he says, “...you know, to anticipate if you have to deal with it sooner or later and to keep you away from those suppressants”

Biting his lips, he averts his gaze, “I...don’t think I have a schedule anymore. You’ve messed that for me...”

“Me- when did I do that?”

“First time we met, you shot an arrow right to my face, I think you went into rut while I went into heat, despite having it two days before...”

He’s silent, thoughtful and puzzled, before he yells an, “Oh...” and proceeds to blush. He stifles a laughter right at his mate’s flustered face. He punches him as his reply.

Still, he does possess no way of knowing when he’ll have his heat. The pattern was broken, delayed for too long and sometimes, forced to hasten. He doesn’t like this unpredictability, but couldn’t really have a say in the matter. It might be his body, but it has a mind of its own. 

“Don’t use your suppressant again, alright...” is what Takumi offered graciously -with a blush on his cheeks. He tells him that he would take care of him, a promise of a lifetime that he couldn’t break. “That’s a heavy promise...” he murmurs. But he smiles brightly at him and simply tells him to leave it to the alpha...if he sees it fit.

Leo chuckles before reminding him not to think lowly of himself.

A bond is a process which scared him. It has images left in him as scars and bruises. As weakness and hopelessness. Yet as his true mate takes his hand in his, embarrasses by himself though doesn’t let go. He finds it disappear into thin air and the thought of bonding now warms him.

Though he would probably have to wait for quite some time before his shy mate would agree to bond with him.

......................................................................

“Congratulation” 

After the shock of his announcement to the Hoshidan side of the war, most people had accepted the news in a rather positive outlook. They congratulate him in most cases, sometimes they curiously ask how good is his mate in bed to which he blushes bright red before he replies that they haven’t gotten that far. Some, however, replies in reluctant acceptance. 

“A Nohrian mate for Hoshidan is not a rare occurrence. Most even see it as a way out of war, a way to live in neutral territory,” his mother’s retainer chirps, “...but a Nohrian royal, mated with a Hoshidan royal, now that would be a truly interesting star-crossed lovers story”

He expected this, that not everyone would accept their bond. And it hurts to know that some people would look at Leo in disdain, asking in whispers how they think of the Nohrian prince, strolling so openly and arrogantly among their Hoshido’s soldiers.

They don’t deserve to scorn Leo for how he was raised.

“I’m used to that” Leo has said when he apologized for those people, “...the court of Nohr is harsher than this pitiful attempt to mock a royal"

At that time, Takumi renews his promise to take care of Leo and the mage simply smiles.

..................................................................

The war goes on and before they know it, their armies grow in the span of such short months of their campaign. Lilith’s astral plane destroys the concept of time as it exists in different time frame as the real world. What feels like months in the plane would feel like seconds in reality, while years, like hours.

So of course when people start bonding with their chosen mate; true or not, children is inevitable. Eventually, Corrin deems it wise to bring them to another plane of reality, another realm where they wouldn’t suffer in war. 

Time works differently there, even more different than reality and their home. And suddenly, there’s Ryoma’s son, attempting to challenge everyone in combat and Niles’s daughter ‘observing’ people by the side line while snickering once in a while. It doesn’t make any sense, but their army grows in number with impossibility.

When Xander announces that he would take the second daughter of Hoshido royalty as his spouse, the union between Nohr and Hoshido is nothing but sealed. It’s a joyful occasion, riddled with anxiety. It could work, true, but it also could fail. Though the couple seems less worried about that and more anxious of how their child is coming along.

When someone pointed out how heavily influential their wedding were, Xander would only dismiss it and tells them of how his son would only make him proud. It’s not an union out of political needs, dare he say that the youngest princess of Hoshido managed to soften his big brother to feel actual love.

Looking at the two, he wonders if it’s okay to announce his own mate and realize their relationship.

“Our family already knew we’re mates anyway, and most Hoshido had accepted you, why the need to declare it to the whole army?” 

He frowns at how simple-minded his mate is. “As long as it is not an official bonding, a royal would be treated as unmated and available,” crossing his arms, he gives the Hoshidan prince a look, “...Xander had turned down fifteen nobles who wanted their alpha children to mate with me this month”

A dark look passes his face and he almost regret telling him, “I know that bonding is...a heavy responsibility and commitment, but-“

He’s cut off by a pair of lips on his, not demanding, not passionate, but merely possessive without breaching into intimacy. After he parts the kiss, his mate is glaring at him, lips tight, “Let’s tell them” he says and grabs the Nohrian’s hand before taking off to find Corrin.

Corrin laughs when he tells the Vallite prince of their status. “I am not that dense, you know?” he says between laughter, “...congratulation for finally telling me though, when can everyone see the mark?” he grins teasingly.

Before he could answer, Takumi has pulled Leo’s collar down along with his inner shirt and with prideful huff, points at the bite mark on the smooth junction of his neck. He pushes his hand away, leering at the archer before fixing it back to how it should be. “Oh, wow, okay...” is all Corrin manages to say with a blush and a cough, “...alright, let’s just...uh...tell the family then?”

“They already know of it” cuts Takumi without hesitation.

“Why are you so hostile?” blurts Corrin, crossing his arms, “...no alpha’s going to take a marked omega, you know? If you’ve marked Leo already, no one’s going to touch him” 

The archer pouts, “Apparently, some people needed to be informed before they would take their greedy hands off of what’s mine and shove it up their ass”

Raising both hands as if to defend himself, Corrin takes a step back, “Okay, okay, that’s going too far, brother...” he sighs, “...let’s just...get this to both Xander and Ryouma, alright?” he taps the younger prince’s shoulder carefully as to not agitate the hissing alpha. 

Leo would help him out if only they both are not alphas. An omega jumping between two alphas argument is unheard off, though that has never stopped him before. He had cut an alpha’s argument before, pointing out their mistake though not without a price – _“Don’t get cocky, you slut”_ \- which he has hated even to this point. 

But this is his mate; someone he couldn’t help but be fond of.

So he lets himself be dragged around by his jealous alpha, chuckling at how childish his unnecessary jealousy is. Once he hears him, Takumi shoots him a glare so sharp it could pierce a glass, “Don’t laugh! You could’ve been forced to accept their proposal!” he argues. 

Leo snickers at this, “You’re strangely compelling to prove that I belong to you,” he says, gazing fondly at the upset alpha, “...Xander saw the mark at the bath house and asked whether you forced me or not. When I said I got it willingly, he told me about the lines of suitor waiting for me to accept their proposal and how now he has a reason to refuse them” 

He lets Takumi process this sentence and the archer prince blushes bright crimson, he thinks he has accidentally combusted himself. “Xander didn’t spread the news because he’s waiting for you to propose formally. He simply told those suitors that I already have an alpha mark which discouraged most of them. A few are still persistent and your proposal would stop them from trying to pursue me” 

“You- you could’ve told me that before!” his alpha groans, “...by the gods...I’ve even...showed Corrin the mark with such...such...” he buries his face on his palms and Leo could see the tip of his ears burning bright red. “Enthusiasm?” offers Leo helpfully.

“Shut up!”

.....................................................................

Facing the crown prince of Nohr is not as frightening as he thought it would be. Xander is stiff, formal and tense all rolled into one. He respects those who earned them and scorns those who demand them without proofs. But as he kneels before him to ask for his brother’s hand, the crown prince lets out a stifled chuckle. He looks up, blinking puzzlingly at the supposedly feared Nohrian prince.

“I didn’t expect such amount of formality coming from you, prince Takumi,” he says lightly, “...I thought for sure you’d come in and whisk away my little brother whether I agree or not”

A flustered look passes over his face, “I...wouldn’t do such...insolence, prince Xander...why would you even suggest that?” he could hear Leo from behind him, snickering instead of supporting him like he has promised him.

“I’ve seen you in the battlefield. You’re a force to be reckoned with. Stubborn to a fault that you managed to come out of each confrontation alive and triumphant. Your determination to win against those who seem stronger than you is remarkable,” Takumi could feel his ears flush at the barrage of praises he has just been showered with, “...it wouldn’t surprise me that if I had said no, you would find a way to turn my ‘no’ to a ‘yes’ eventually”

Takumi doesn’t deny this. It’s true.

Xander pauses for a moment, pondering deeply to himself, before he coughs to his fist and dissolves the silence, “Alright, I trust you wouldn’t ever betray nor hurt Leo like what our father did in the past?” the crown prince questions, “...I wouldn’t hesitate to punish you should he ever be hurt both physically or mentally”

The first question has Takumi thrown a confused look at Leo who stiffens and averts his eyes from him. A past he doesn’t want to talk about, a past that apparently had hurt Leo too much, he hasn’t talked about it even to him. Xander is waiting for his answer and although Takumi fears for what Leo’s past would be -his own father did what?- he inhales and declares his answer confidently.

............................................................................

Oh, gods...

He hadn’t expected Xander to confront Takumi about the life he had kept under lock and key. When he chides Xander after Takumi left to ask for his own brother’s permission to meet formally, his big brother gives him a soft smile -something he’s been sporting after having a child, “He doesn’t know yet he answered without hesitation,” he flinches when Xander places a gentle hand atop his head, “...you’ve picked well, Leo”

“We agreed not to speak about what had happened in my younger years, brother” he grits his teeth.

“You eventually will have to, little brother, if it’s not you, someone will disclose it to him. You’ll find that it would be infinitely better if you’re the one who tells him the truth”

Leo purses his lips. He’d rather have stayed silent than to have that old wound staining his soul again.

.......................................................................

Ryouma gives his mate one look and asks straightaway whether Leo loves his little brother wholeheartedly or not. It’s an embarrassing question to hear and even more so to answer. Leo blinks once at the question and smiles politely, carefully, though firmly, “Yes, I do love him” he answers without an ounce of shame.

A guffaw of rare laughter bursts from Ryouma and just like that, their family grows.

..........................................................................

“So...”

“So?”

“Umm...” 

“What is it, Takumi?”

“I’ve marked you, proposed, and everything, does that mean that we’re...”

“You do know how stupid that question is, right?”

“I’m just-“

He pecks the corner of his lips, “Yes, we’re mates now and everyone knows, are you happy?” he smiles fondly at the stunned archer. Silence settles in the room, before Takumi grabs his chin and kisses him properly. “Yes, I am happy...” he whispers to Leo’s lips, brushing his mouth to the mage’s with every syllable, “...may I?” he asks almost skittishly, his scent short-circuits his rationality.

Leo smirks at his mate’s shyness to take a step and offers him the lead with a tilt of his head, exposing his neck, “Go on, renew the mark and we can...” he pauses when Takumi gives his jaw a nip, “...continue...” he trails off when he feels tongue trailing down his neck, toward his scent gland without pausing. A lick is his only warning before teeth break his skin and the alpha marks him again.

It feels like being enveloped in his alpha scent, overwhelming and blissful. Almost feels like he’s being drugged with Takumi and nothing else but him matters at that moment. The first time had happened at the heat of the moment; he was having his heat and had plead for release. Takumi complied him before asking for permission to mark him as the Hoshidan prince realized that he wanted this bond to last. So he had nodded and begged and...

To cut it short, he didn’t regret that one bit.

This time, he’s aware of everything. How careful Takumi sinks his teeth on his skin, how every lick of his tongue soothes the pain away and murmurs of apology stutters out of the archer’s lips before he leaves Leo’s skin. He doesn’t miss the proud smirk on his mate’s lips as he observes his work. How adorable...he muses and wonders what the alpha is going to do next. 

Takumi flicks his gaze toward him, a tongue peeks at the corner of the archer’s lips. Instinctively, he parts his mouth, gently pulling his mate’s face toward him who complies to his pull easily before capturing his lips into another kiss. This time, deeper and intimate instead of those small pecks they’ve shared before. 

He tasted like warm tea and spices, piping hot and sweet like persimmon. More, he needs more, and their tongues meet in a tangle. After what seems to be decades, Takumi pulls away from his lips and blushes at the sight of a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. He doesn’t let him go far, however, and tugs the alpha back to him again. Their foreheads meet as they stare into one another, sharing affections between them. He feels the archer calloused palms on his cheeks, cupping before gently ushering his lips to meet again. When they part this time, Takumi lets his hands roam across the omega’s body.

“Could I?” a hand is tugging longingly at his collar. Leo places his hand over the archer’s “You don’t have to ask for everything,” he murmurs, “...I’m yours as you are mine now...” he finishes and with a tug, loosen his collar and threw his cape to the floor. An audible gulp escapes Takumi’s mouth and his hands fall to the mage’s hips and without words, picks him up with ease, armour and all.

This surprises him enough to let out an embarrassing yelp. Takumi chuckles at his reaction, murmurs, “Cute...” under his breath and flushes at his own word. Leo is going to say something smart to counter, but is cut short as his mate lowers him carefully down to their cot. His back settles comfortably on the soft mattress and Takumi looms over him, licking his lips. 

Hands quickly fumble on the strap of his armour, confused, but determined to take it off. “Do you need some help with that?” Leo offers at his mate’s predicament. Takumi shakes his head, “I can do this, Leo, you don’t have to-“ he’s cut off by a click. Leo is smirking when he pulls his chest armour off, letting Takumi accept it. The archer pouts at this, though he does accept the armour and sets it down on the floor.

Before Takumi could focus back on him, Leo pulls off his boots next and they clatter to the floor, leaving him with his inner sleeveless shirt, belts and pants. “You look smaller without those” Takumi comments, placing his fingers on Leo’s bare shoulder. The touch sends tingles down his spine and Leo tugs at the kerchief around the archer’s neck, pulling demandingly. He is replied with another chuckle -lower than before- and Takumi is quick to get rid of his own piece of armour and crawls back to his spot in a blue traditional Hoshidan garb.

“Looks easy to take off” Leo grins.

“Yours too complicated” Takumi smirks, “...though I appreciate what hidden beneath all those layers of metal though...” the Hoshidan prince suggests before blushing brightly at his own words. This causes his cheeks to warm as well.

They stare into one another for gods know how long before Takumi makes a move, pushing at his knees to prompt him to spread his legs. He complies, letting the alpha settles between his legs, laughs airily when Takumi places a kiss on his knee. It shifts into a gasp when Takumi travels lower to his thigh, his deft fingers follow closely. They travel as one, as if they could feel everything through the fabric.

A curious finger plays with the hem of his shirt, a silent question conveyed through playful tugs. He nods and Takumi pushes the fabric up. Up toward his chest to expose his abdomen and he stops right atop his collarbone, all bunched up. Pale chest rises and falls erratically, anticipation bubbles beneath his chest. 

“You should get more sun” Takumi says, running his palm over the flat surface of his stomach. “Nohr doesn’t have a lot of sun” replies Leo, “...it’s not a strange thing to see us so pa-nnnh...”

Hesitantly, Takumi repeats the gesture, thumbing the bud on the mage’s chest thoughtfully as another muffled moan of appreciation betrays his pursed lips. “That’s...is that okay?” concern colours Takumi’s voice and he couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. Those alpha had never cared for his comfort and here’s the prince from the country which used to be his enemy. Who has feared that he had hurt him, who asked permission continuously, careful to do everything right and makes sure that he feels as good.

He grabs Takumi’s face. Both his hands are on his alpha’s cheeks, making sure that they’re staring at one another, “If you look at me you’ll know the answer to that question, won’t you?” he whispers. He’s answered with a tweak of his nipple and his voice cracks into a moan. 

This is not his heat day, yet everything and everywhere that Takumi touches, feel amplified. 

Bond. Would they finalize their bond today? After they announced their relationship, the next step would be...bonding, right? He would have to accept the knot-

_Take everything you whore_

“Leo?”

He blinks rapidly as the images disappear and Takumi’s face comes to view. Worry fills his eyes and a thumb is tracing down the side of his jaws, “Are you sure, you’re okay?” and his concern is just so palpable, so real and true. 

“I’m...okay...” 

Takumi takes one whiff of his scent and frowns, “...You’re not okay...” he whispers softly, “...did I do something wrong?” 

Leo laughs at this question, earning him a pout on the alpha’s lips. “You really are too kind, Takumi...” he finally says, placing his palm atop his mate’s hand, “...never thought you’d be the worrywart type in bed”

“I’m not-“ he starts and Leo cuts him off with a soft peck on his mouth, “...Leo...” his mate hisses in warning after they part, pressing the pad of his thumb on the blonde’s lips to hold him off. He gives it a lick instead, relishing the face Takumi makes as he recoils from his tongue, flabbergasted. “It’s not your fault...” Leo mutters levelly, “...so please, do continue...”

Takumi glares at him instead before he pulls his clothes down, fixing it back to its proper state. “Rest up, Leo...” he brushes the stray blonde locks out of his forehead, “...we’ll try it again...next time, alright?” and it is spoken so lightly, so unlike how the Hoshidan prince usually spoke. A bit dazed by the unusual treatment, Leo simply nods.

It isn’t until Takumi pulls away from him and leaves the bed that Leo realizes that he has been shaking. He stares unseeingly at his own hands, puzzled though understanding. 

He’s not ready and Takumi has understood that.

“Can you move over a bit?” comes a muffled voice and he snaps his head toward the voice.

A blanket, Leo registers, moving over to make space and the Hoshidan prince plops it down on the bed. A thick plain blanket is now resting by his side, folded neatly. Takumi sets his hand on its surface, “Is it okay if I sleep here...with you?” almost a touch too shyly, he asks. It only takes him a second to say “Yes!” before he coughs to his fist and repeats it with much more subdued tone. 

Smirking, Takumi sets off to work, spreading the blanket evenly before, as if used to it, tucking them both beneath its warmth. He tugs off his hair tie, mesmerizing him momentarily with those beautiful locks of hair. Though before he could say something smart, Takumi has settled beside him, gazing, “Good night, Leo...” he greets with a grin. Leo snorts, about to comment on how awfully affectionate he’s being though stops short when he meets his eyes.

Feeling his cheeks redden, Leo buries half his face on the pillow, “...Good night...”  
..........................................................

Leo is a prideful young prince just like he is. 

And pride, sometimes is enough to deny their weakness. To deny it enough that he would never admit of having it. Takumi had known this since he understood his role in his family. He’s not a strong swordsman like Ryouma, nor a good flier like Hinoka. His skill in sword and lance wielding is inferior to his big brother and sister and he has no ounce of magic in him like Sakura does. 

Fujin Yumi might have chosen him, but he, too had chosen the divine bow.

Thus he became stronger, by picking a path his siblings didn’t.

He doesn’t know if it’s the same reason with how Leo is wielding a tome or was it because the Nohrian was gifted with magic. But he would understand if he had chosen the path of magic because Xander had picked the sword.

To sum it all, he expects that Leo wouldn’t open up that easily about everything that could only be called a weakness.

Beside...after he witnessed him shaking when they reach the heat of the moment, he somewhat realized that whatever had hurt Leo in the past is still there, inside him, haunting and...traumatizing him whenever something akin to it happened in reality. In his case, bonding.

Which is quite an ordeal since they would eventually have to bond and...uh...have a child...

This thought embarrasses him enough to keep him away from slumber. Though restless, sleep eventually reaches him and thankfully, his nightmare doesn’t come to haunt him

When morning comes, he wakes up to Leo’s thoughtful eyes on his. An unwitting blush quickly spreads across his cheeks and the blonde smirks, “Good morning, Takumi!” his voice is hoarse though sweet. He even completes it with an equally sugary smile worthy of the sweetest dessert. 

Doesn’t mean that Takumi will yield to that, though. 

With a mischievous smile, he cups Leo’s face and kisses his nose, “Good morning, too!” he says just as sweet. They stare at one another for a flicker of seconds before he buries his face on his palm and asks Leo to please stop laughing or else he’d stab him in the face.

Yeah...whatever past that Leo has, however bad it was, he would accept it, would even help Leo through it.

They might not have finalize their bonding, but this...whatever has formed between them. He would cherish that.

......................................................................

When they appear at the mess hall to grab breakfast, most people stare at them quite openly. Niles daughter even has this dreamy grin on her face when she catches them. Leo tries to ask his retainer about his daughter, but all he gets is just a shrug and a, “She has wild imagination” to think about. Takumi has blushed when he hears that answer, before scooting away as far as he could from the table where she sits.

“How’s the first night, milord?” is the first sentence that Hinata cheerily says. Followed by a loud wham and Oboro’s chide of, “Don’t you have any sense of decency?” which makes Takumi shrinks in his seat. Leo doesn’t even laugh at this predicament as everyone is now staring at the two. 

“Stop making a scene please...” he asks the two retainers and they both give him an apologetic grin. They eat their fill in silence under the stare and buzz of the soldiers in the mess hall. Corrin greets them with a meaningful sweet smile before settles into the spot across the two newly forged couple. He rests his chin on top of his twined fingers and, “When’s the delivery?”

They both blush with Takumi even redder than his brother’s armour as he splutters incomprehensible sentence and hides behind Leo who couldn’t even form a word.

“Isn’t that too fast, brother?” Leo finally says, speaking with levelled voice, “...we don’t even know if there would be a child or not” he spells carefully.

“Seeing how aggressive Takumi was being, I thought for sure, well...” Corrin glances to his surrounding, “...actually, everyone is pretty sure he’d knock you up after you finalize your relationship, they even make bets”

Takumi snaps his head toward his retainers who in return pretend their lord has not just pierced them with his glare. “Are you...did you guys make-“

He doesn’t even finish his sentence, just stands up and grabs both of them -who finally shows the first sign of fear and regret. “I’ll see you later, Leo, Corrin...” his smile is strained and anger is slipping between his restrain. In a few seconds, he has dragged them out of the mess hall and into somewhere probably out of sight.

Corrin watches them go, shuddering before Leo places a hand on his big brother’s shoulder. His smile is as stiff as Takumi’s and it sends shiver down the manakete’s spine. “Tell me more about this...bet of yours, big brother...” 

.............................................................. ....

They didn’t try to bond again for about a week after the bet. It’s just wrong to know that something as important as this is seen as a way to net money by people. Corrin promised that he would dismiss it if someone dare to suggest making a bet about them again and they too, make sure that everyone isn’t trying to gain money through speculation about their relationship.

During this week as well, Takumi tried to speak more with his mate, asking him mundane questions about his life and childhood in which Leo tried to answer as openly as he could. He still clammed up occasionally about a few certain things, but nevertheless, they try. 

The more Leo opens up, however, the more Takumi feels hatred toward his mate’s father. Leo hasn’t spoken to him about what his father had enforced upon him whenever he had heat, but he guesses that the king of Nohr had Leo taken care of it...unwillingly.

“Alphas...” Leo whispers after a week, “...sometimes I hate how helpless omega becomes when alpha establishes their dominating power...” and it is spoken with gritty teeth and trembling arms.

Pieces are starting to connect inside his mind; he is not a fool when it comes to putting two and two together. Leo has been dropping hints left and right, willing yet still hesitant about opening up. 

Though a few days after, the Nohrian prince finally reveals the final piece to him, whispering in an almost inaudible voice, “Father believed that...an omega would be satisfied by release through alpha’s hands...and that’s when he brought companions for me...” 

When the last word comes out, something in his mind clicks. He closes the book in his lap and stands up, earning him an anxious though confused look from Leo. He circles over the table to approach his mate and wraps his arms around him, giving the blonde a hug. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop him...” he whispers.

“You’re sorry for something beyond your hands, prince Takumi,” replies Leo, “...it’s in the past and I shouldn’t be dwelling on it, I should be the one apologizing” 

It’s a weakness, that’s why Leo doesn’t speak of it so explicitly. He fears he’ll become a nuisance, unneeded, useless, and weak. Takumi understands this as they share this trait; this prideful trait which makes them reject help from other people and solve their own problem themselves. 

“I know that I couldn’t change the past...” he presses his lips atop the mage’s head, “...but I at least...could make it up to you now”

Leo doesn’t answer him right away, though when the mage looks up, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, he opens his mouth and,

“Would you...write over my past?”

“I would if you allow me...”

.....................................................................

“Gods...”

His heat comes unbidden though expected. They’ve waited for this after all and when it does strike, it pounds into him like a blacksmith hammer, rendering him unable to even leave his bed. So here he is, gasping for breath underneath a too hot blanket. His mate has flung himself out of the room once he sniffs him, exclaiming that he’ll find food for them both before they start mating.

Leo knows that sustenance is needed before this process; his rational thought is still grounding him, thankfully. Unfortunately, it’s slipping fast to the point where he has to remind himself constantly not to touch himself. His hands are gripping at their sheet for dear life, teeth gritting together. Gods, it’s been so long since he has heat this bad. Last time, his mate had indulged him, though with fingers instead of...yeah, everything. 

It did earn him his alpha mark, but it left him longing for more.

The flap of tent snaps his attention to the entrance, where his mate has walked in with a tray of food. He flinches when he takes a single sniff and Leo could see the visible trembling across Takumi’s form. His mate is restraining himself as well. With great effort, Takumi puts down their food on the table by the bed. 

“Eat...” he commands softly.

Leo could only sit up and stares at both food and his mate. “It’s...plenty...” he manages to say at the amount of food. Takumi nods, “Big breakfast; I told Corrin we wouldn’t be out until evening and he asked the chef to make us copious amount of food” he picks up the bowl first, “...you can sip this, I made sure they make everything in there easy to chew” 

He accepts the bowl with quivering hands, careful so he wouldn’t touch his mate’s fingers. It smelled and tasted warm and true to Takumi’s words, the potatoes and carrots had been boiled to the point where even a baby could sink their toothless gum on them without hurting.

Takumi is eating in a similar bowl with his, though considerably faster. After emptying the bowl, his mate picks up a plate filled with cuts of bread and thinly sliced meat. “Can you hold the spoon?” he asks, wiping a wooden spoon. “...you’re trembling...should I...” Leo stops him by grabbing said utensil and starts eating the rest of his soup. The Hoshidan sighs in relief. He breaks the bread into tiny pieces and dips them to the bowl.

Feels like he’s being nursed to health while all he wants is just a release...really...

“Leo?” comes a puzzled beckon, “...is something wrong-“

Leo sets the half-emptied bowl back to its tray. A blink before he grips Takumi’s collar and without hesitation, pulls the alpha toward him. They tumble into the bed, not quite as graceful as Leo thought he could pull off though he’s grateful for the proximity it allows them. 

“Not hungry...” he mutters.

Takumi scrambles to hold himself up by his hands. Judging by how shaky they are, he’d guess that it’s his final restrain. The last chain he would have to topple before they can properly bond. He parts his mouth, trembling as he slips his hand on Takumi’s left cheeks, cradling his jaws, “I’m...ready now...so please...” he whispers, thumb rubbing the skin he could touch in circles. 

A pause as Takumi seems to consider everything in his mind; mixed emotions flashing across his face. Then a muttered, “For gods sake...” before he descends on him, locking his lips to an open-mouthed kiss. Which, of course, he accepts gratefully and rather enthusiastically. It’s a promise of release, it’s a promise of something that would alter his past and future.

“Don’t blame me if you get hungry halfway through”

Calloused fingers make way to his jaws, trailing down his cheeks as if mapping their shapes. Gentle in their ministration, those fingers carefully make their way to his collarbone, tracing across his neck. Takumi parts their kiss and follows the trail his fingers have left, nipping down the column of his exposed neck.

He tilts his head to the side, allowing him more of his and moans when Takumi bites down. Hard enough to bruise but soft enough not to break his skin. Considering how unrestrained most alpha is in the presence of an omega in heat, this level of control requires one’s focus. And Takumi seems to be doing that effortlessly- or maybe not quite so as he’s visibly trembling. 

A choked moan comes out of his mouth and Takumi flicks his gaze toward him, anxious. “Did...I hurt you?” he asks worriedly to which Leo chuckles at. “No...no,” he says with what should be a grin -he guesses-“...please...go on...” 

“Okay...” answers Takumi, “...okay...” he repeats as if to convince himself. Cautiously, the grey haired archer lowers his mouth further down his body, leaving bites on skin he could access and even pushing aside the neckline of his clothes to reveal a small part of his chest.

His lips on his skin feels extremely hotter than usual. It’s as if every nerve across his body is tingling with sensitivity. An inconvenience, he used to think as it betrays most of his rationality whenever those people tried to-

“Nnngh...” a moan escapes his lips, derailing his train of thought. He looks down toward his mate who has his palm slips beneath his neckline, invisibly fondling his chest. “Stop thinking about it...” a pout adorns Takumi’s lips followed by a swipe over his nipple causing another moan from his lips.

It’s ridiculous how easy Takumi arouses him, though he could blame it on his heat, amplifying what had already been sensitive. Deft finger caresses him through his clothes, mapping them with fingers or palms. A tug is all it takes to loosen his sleeping wear and Takumi did just that, eagerly, breathlessly taking it off of him.

Then his hands roam across the plane of his stomach, up toward his chest where he wastes no time on latching on a nipple. This prompts a squeaky yelp out of his lips since he’s caught off guard by that. 

Takumi plays with them, flicking and squeezing and it feels far too good for him to think otherwise. He bites down on his lips, soft muffled moans slipping between the restrain he makes when Takumi circles the nubs, intentionally avoiding the peak.

“Stop focusing on the- mmmm...” 

“Doesn’t it feel good though, Leo?” 

And as if to prove a point, Takumi pinches them both at the same time. His back leaves the mattress, seeking for more of his touch as he embarrassingly reacts with each one of them. Takumi doesn’t repeat it, though his teeth are worrying his bottom lip, shaking.

Even Takumi is starting to slip.

_Didn’t you feel good too, see?_

_You reciprocated so beautifully dignified, as expected of a royalty_

A kiss presses against his lips, snapping his thought back. Tongue slips in and he forgets everything entirely. It’s hot, it’s burning, everything just seems like a jumble of mess. There’s the taste of tea and spices on his tongue, inside his mouth, intermingling with his own taste. Which one’s which, he couldn’t tell anymore. 

When they part, Takumi cradles his face, fixates it so he would only look at his face right before him, “Stop thinking too much,” a finger presses against the crease between his eyebrows, “...I can hear them” he finishes and captures his lips again. This time, it doesn’t last quite long as both mutually know they need to progress further.

It’ll be a long night.

............................................................................

Theoretically, he understood how a bonding process go. Consented or not. First is the marking, which serves as a tag for omegas. It tells everyone around them that they already belong to someone else. Both beta and alpha could mark, though beta usually wouldn’t do so to their mate. Betas don’t like the mark of ownership as most of them are neutral peace lovers.

But a mark is important for alphas.

Second is where they do the whole mating ritual. It’s making love, one would say, though others would insinuate that it’s more like a breeding process instead. This depends on who their mate is. Is it consented? Or is it merely to satiate their needs of release. A true mate might make the experience infinitely better, but this doesn’t mean someone has to meet their true mate to finish a bonding process. 

Last, is where they seal their bond. It is usually ignored when their purpose is merely to sate one another. It can also be done by alpha as a reassurance that their partner would have their offspring. Knotting is a part of it, though for betas, it is unnecessary.

And he’s on the second part...he thinks. 

A whine escapes Leo’s mouth when he twists his fingers. Though he chalks that off to his sensitivity in heat, not how pleasured he feels – since he’s still thrusting his fingers shallowly, and Takumi knows his anatomy lesson. It’s not how he wants this to go. He wants him to feel pleasure because it’s him -his mate- who’s doing this to him, not some random, heartless alphas that his father used to gift him with.

He pushes Leo’s matted bangs to the side to reveal his flushed forehead and hazy amber chocolate eyes. The omega’s smell has been clogging his nose for a while, rendering his sense of smell unable to sniff anything else. Cinnamons and apples, also the fresh, clean smell of the first snow in winter.

A soothing yet arousing smell.

“Are...you okay?” he asks, scissoring the fingers between his mate’s wall. It’s wet; slicked with his natural lube. Still, he’s careful to stretch him open, wouldn’t want it to hurt even a bit if he could. Leo nods vigorously at his question before continuous cute panicked gasps pour out of his mouth as he moves further in, opening him more. Words have long since left him and his moans are getting louder with each ministration he gives. Takumi swallows, gritting his teeth together as his instinct screams at him to just shove it in right in this second.

Patience...if he hurts Leo, he’ll be no different than those scums. He presses his lips against Leo’s forehead, whispering calming words to soothe the anxiety which has flitted in the blonde’s eyes when he reaches a certain depth. Those bastards...he wants to growl, but couldn’t. Right now he needs to focus only to Leo.

When he presses the third finger in, Leo’s grip to his shoulder tightens. A slight hint of fear scrolls through his eyes though the blonde is quick to close them and muffle the pained whine between his lips. He slips it out by instinct, letting the pad of his third finger stays on the twitching sphincter of muscles. Just there, neither entering nor leaving.

“Did that...hurt?” he asks softly.

Leo shakes his head fervently, gripping even tighter, nails digging into his skin, pleading incoherently for him to continue

“Leo...” he whispers gently, ignoring the sting the blonde is inflicting, “...did that...hurt?”

He pauses, eyes fluttering open to meet his own. His lips tighten before he shakes his head, slower, hesitant. “It’s...” Leo starts, trembling, “...unpleasant...” he finishes with difficulty though firm in his words. 

“Alright...I won’t do anything that would make you uncomfortable,” he swipes his thumb right below Leo’s right eye, wiping a non existent tear, “...tell me if you don’t like it, okay?” a single kiss on his jaws and he reaches down, between his legs.

The blunt tip is as wet as his inside and Leo whimpers when he touches it. Pre-cum drenches his hands as he moves and rubs the flooding tip. The nails digging into his shoulders falter before they grip at his back, scrabbling for hold. 

He lets the third finger moves, just rubbing soothingly against the puckered entrance. When Leo breath hitches, he twists his hand on the blonde’s length and hears him moan. He keeps his ministration light though not half-hearted; a good enough distraction from what he’s doing further below. 

It’s a slow process, but when he feels the twitching muscles slowly loosen and soften as he keeps running the third finger up and down the entrance, he inhales sharply. “Keep your attention on here,” he swipes the tip again, this time, concentrating it on the slit, “...one tap means you’re okay, two taps stop, did you get that?” 

Leo nods shakily.

He slips the tip of his finger through the loosening entrance. Leo takes a deep, sharp breath and gives him a tap right on his shoulder. His eyes are scrunching shut, eyebrows furrowing together as if he’s holding back pain. Takumi frowns at this, “Two taps if uncomfortable, Leo” he reminds. The blonde shakes his head, “...Okay...it’s okay...it’s fine...” he breathes out, gasping when he slips the finger out again.

His frown doesn’t disappear as he ducks and without hesitation in his part, brushes his lips against the wet tip of Leo’s cock before giving it a broad lick. The reaction is almost instantaneous; loud unadulterated moan and a thrust from pale slender hips. He holds the blonde’s hips before he repeats the motion; licking it more earnestly this time and engulfs it. Leo’s fingers fall into his hair, pulling desperately as he lets out streams of mewls and whines. 

Slower this time, he slips in again, careful and gentle while keeping an eye on Leo’s face. His mate’s lips part into what he could guess as a silent scream, he licks up the underside of his length as he thrusts his fingers further in. He almost couldn’t hold back the blonde’s thrust this time, hands slipping from his hips. 

Leo gives him a shaky tap on his shoulder and an equally shaky smile adorns his face when he looks up. He answers with a hard suck on his length and Leo practically keens. 

Gods know who has been unfortunate enough to have their sleeping quarter right next to theirs. 

After he makes sure that Leo is no longer shaking from fear or anxiety, he scissors what he has inside Leo, spreading him further as he explores deeper. His mouth doesn’t leave the blonde’s length, gently sucking on them, not quite as hard as before, but judging by Leo’s half-lidded eyes and quivering moans, it’s enough to keep him preoccupied. 

He takes his time, exploring further in. Everything in there is so wet and slick, it’s easy to get carried away and pushes further. But that’s not what he’s looking for. As he lets Leo’s length rests heavily on his tongue, he crooks his fingers at what he guesses as prostate and Leo tugs at his hair, screams and comes inside his mouth without a single warning.

......

Oh.....

Well....he didn’t expect that.

He swallows with difficulty, almost getting choked though determined not to pull off. It tasted a bit bitter -why would he think it could be sweet, gods- yet he doesn’t find it as gross as he thought. Leo is whimpering when he finally comes down from his high, yet his cock stays hard and his whole body twitches, sensitive to anything. Takumi does leave his length and wipes his hands over his lips. He doesn’t move his fingers inside Leo, just let it stay there, between the hot walls squeezing on them.

It takes every bit of his control not to move at all. 

“Good?” he asks, moving up to cup his face. Two quick nods before his hair is tugged and Leo captures his mouth, parting his lips and kisses the air out of his lungs. He replies in kind, just as earnest as the initiator. They part reluctantly, though Leo’s grip on his hair doesn’t relent. 

“More...” he whispers and Takumi complies, thrusting his fingers blindly, grazing the blonde’s prostate in the process. Another keen escapes Leo’s mouth and he presses his lips against them, swallowing his cries. His fingers don’t stop though, he couldn’t find it in him to stop anymore unless Leo wants him to. 

With a last high-pitched moan stifled by his lips, his mate comes for the second time and he milks it out of him, thrusting against the sensitive nerves inside of him almost with abandon. His instinct is banging against his mind to take him right now. That this is the most perfect time to just thrust his knot into the prone omega and have his way.

But no...not with his true mate.

He manages to pull out, blushes at his own fingers -covered in fluids- and pecks at the spot right above Leo’s eyes. “Are you okay?” he asks softly, brushing his lips against his eyelid. It takes a few seconds before Leo nods, though he does it with a pout on his face.

“You kept on...hhh...asking whether it’s okay or not,” he breathes out, “...must I remind you that I am not...a fragile glass?”

It lacks the hostility Leo usually could pull off, but the message is quite clear. He huffs, “I know that,” and pushes the blonde’s legs to spread them further, “...two taps to stop, remember this. I’ll try not to...get too carried away” he presses his own length against Leo’s entrance, a gentle reminder of what to come.

Leo flinches, yet a shaky smug grin makes its way to his lips, “By all means, Takumi, do get carried away” he voices in one breath, quivering hands tangling between grey locks pulling as if to taunt. Takumi replies by slipping into the wet heat, letting it stretch to swallow the tip.

His mate’s reaction is priceless; he didn’t know Leo could arch his back to that extent. He doesn’t continue though, trembling, but understanding. Unstable gasps are streaming out of Leo’s lips and he considers pulling out to comfort him. The blonde predicts that though and he pulls at his hair, glaring with wide blown pupils, “Don’t...you...ahh....dare...pull out” 

Something in his mind seems to snap at this sight. Leo had been desperate since his heat began, but Takumi had been careful in everything he does to avoid repeating what had terrified Leo in the past. Up until this point, he has been defying his instinct, concentrating on pleasuring Leo and making him comfortable with bonding. 

But what alpha could go this far without losing control? Him, apparently, though that would soon be remedied.

“I’m sorry...Leo...” he stammers out, meeting the blonde’s eyes before he narrows his, “...two...two taps to stop okay?”

And he thrusts in without stopping.

The cry Leo emits should’ve been enough to make him stop, but no, no, no, it’s too good, he only smells wants, lusts, and submissive omega ready to be bred. He grips the slender hips, hard enough it could be bruising, though gentle enough he knows it wouldn’t bleed. 

When he bottoms out, sheathed fully inside the heat, he stares unseeingly at his panting mate. Leo looks like a masterpiece, he shudders at the thought. 

What should be pale white skin has become flushed deep red, peppered with bites across his collarbone. His mark rests right on the junction between his neck and shoulder as a stark contrast with his skin. Blonde locks musses to the point which no one would recognize the usually neat and composed Nohrian prince. His lips parted almost permanently to let out moans or mewls, even whimpers and whines which nobody shouldn’t have heard before.

“I’m going to move...” he declares and without waiting for a reply, pulls out, before pushing in again, as deeper. 

Leo screams -it sounds like music to his ears- and he tugs particularly hard at his hair, bringing it to his lips. He repeats it, harder, faster, desperation clearly drives each and every thrust he makes. His mate replies with ascending yell, louder when he manages to graze his prostate and softer whenever he pulls out. 

Knot; his instinct reminds him, and he pushes deeper, letting it swell and stretches his mate. A painful yelp slips out of Leo and he’s quick to cradle his face, pressing his forehead against his as jumbled comfort words pour out of his lips. He doesn’t even know what he’s talking about and the pained face Leo is making doesn’t help. 

He couldn’t stop, but to continue means hurting Leo.

A shudder goes through his whole body as he holds his breath and forces himself to stop. His knot does stop growing -to his disbelief- though not without a hiss of frustration tumbling out of his lips. They still like that, with him trying to rearrange his own conscience while Leo gasps for breath. 

Gods...he wants to continue...

“...ve...”

There’s a single tap on his shoulder and Leo looks up, stares straight to his eyes, “Move...” he growls, eyes hazy but determined, “...don’t you dare stop now for gods above sake or pray tell I’ll fuck myself on your dick until-“

A moan cuts off the heated threat and Takumi continues, letting go and allows his knot complete its stretch. Fingers find purchase between his locks and Leo tugs him down, intending to kiss but clacks their teeth together instead. He winces at the pain, but glows with warmth at the adorable intention.

So, he relents and lets Leo pulls again, this time more controlled and their lips meet. He’s quick to dominate the kiss, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth and steals his breath. Leo replies with a squeeze on his cock inside, smirking when he flinches in surprise. 

“Leo...” he growls as a gentle warning. The blonde doesn’t stop, in fact, he purposefully does that again though not without a moan on his part. 

This time, Takumi answers him. His hands reach to Leo’s hips and as careful as he can with the knot connecting them tightly, he pulls Leo up to a sit. This position allows him to see everything from the top of the blonde’s head, to his shaking thighs and frankly, he loves it. His hands aren’t leaving Leo’s hips though, holding him up so he wouldn’t slip and break the knot by accident. 

But once the knot is finished...

He looks at Leo, who’s trembling with anticipation now, half-lidded eyes staring at his own. They stay like that for a moment longer and as Takumi feels his knot finishes its job, he pulls the mage down, letting his cock reaches deeper than what it previously could. 

Leo comes once when he thrusts, cum spurting out between them. This doesn’t stop him from picking the blonde up again, lets his cock slides out through the slicked hot wall before pulling him down again, slamming into his inside and repeats it until he could find Leo’s prostate. 

Whines are the only audible voices Leo could spill, loud cries are next when he angles himself just right to slam into the bundle of nerves inside of him with every thrust he makes. Along the way, he pushes the blonde down again and let him wraps his legs around his waist. It’s...not a better position, but looking down at Leo who is openly moaning is an arousing sight and he loves the sight of Leo’s cock smearing precum on the mage’s stomach.

 

His mate climaxes again, though he doesn’t exactly know when. He could tell from the increasing tightness and convulses, which in turn lets him finally reaches his own peak, emptying his seed into the blonde’s inside.

This shouldn’t be enough though. He’s still hard when he manages to pull out and flushes at the sight of his cum inside Leo’s gaping hole. The knot would make it stay there and the pucker slowly closes yet still twitching from both wants and exhaustion.

“Good...?” he asks.

Leo chuckles, an affectionate grin worms its way to his lips, “It’s perfect...” he mutters. What he guesses as a fond smile should be adorning his lips now, “Good...” he replies in kind, hands reaching to rest on Leo’s hips, “...that’s good...” he trails off when Leo grabs his hard length and smirks at him.

“Round 2?”

He mutters a, “Thank gods...” before leaning down to kiss his mate.

It still would be a long night...  
............................................................................

Bonus:

“We have twins from that night, Takumi, the last thing I want is four children to take care of when we have war to fight!” 

Leo huffs when clearly, his husband doesn’t care about it at all as he’s still kissing the nape of his neck, warm hands stroking his cock. He can’t help the moan from slipping out though Takumi is quick to cover his lips with a hand -which was just stroking his cock, yes, sanitary be damned- “Kiragi and Forrest are sleeping,” his husband whispers, “...lower your voice, Leo” 

“I would if you stop shoving your hand inside my pants...”

“But aren’t you in heat?”

A beat, “No...” he answers, “...I am not”

Takumi takes a big whiff and grins, “Yes, yes you are” 

“We are not making another twin, Takumi” 

Nodding, the Hoshidan prince wraps his arms around Leo and lifts him up with ease, “Yes, we are not making twins” he starts to walk. Their room might be here, but it’s next to their children’s, which is a no go from both of them. As he opens the guest room at the far back of their house, he grins,

“We’re making quadruplets”

................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have grown fond of abo dynamics
> 
> Hmm...


End file.
